


dress to impress

by orphan_account



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, kerejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin wants Jeremy to wear his or Jean's jersey. Jean doesn't get it until he does. He really, really does.





	

Jean doesn't understand Kevin’s obsession with it. 

It's just a jersey, and it happens to have Kevin’s name on it. Jean knows that there's some kind of obsession with wearing your significant other’s jersey but he's never really understood. 

Kevin's got some kind of obsession with the idea of Jeremy in his jersey, though. It started when they were trying to sort through the pile of laundry building up in front of the bedroom door. 

“Is this my-” Jeremy had said and held Kevin’s jersey up to his chest. It had looked far too big and Jeremy had let out a delighted laugh and flung it to the pile comprised of things they needed to wash first. 

“Definitely not,” he'd mumbled with a smile and Jean had glanced at Kevin to see him with his eyes slightly squinted and his mouth loose as wheels turned in his head. Jean had just brushed it off and dug his hands back into the pile at his feet. 

After that, Kevin had started dropping hints that became more and more obvious as they progressed. 

He'd started with putting his or even Jean’s jersey is the pile of clothes Jeremy made on the bathroom counter top for when he got out of the shower. At best Jeremy looked slightly confused and went hunting for his own jersey, or one of his own shirts.

Kevin had progressed from there, tossing his jersey to Jeremy when Jeremy asked for his own. Jeremy would toss it back and Kevin would act surprised, saying, “my bad,” and giving Jeremy the correct jersey.  
And then he stopped saying, “my bad,” and would take his jersey off his back, even if he'd just put it on, and put it in Jeremy’s hands. When Kevin did it the first time Jean hadn't known what to expect, but the glitter in Jeremy’s eyes as he persistently asked for his jersey was peculiar. 

It was after doing this a few times that Kevin finally broke. 

They’re splayed across the living room on a lazy Sunday blearily waking up, and when Jeremy finally gets up to change out of his pajamas a muscle in Kevin’s jaw twitches and he says “you should wear one of our jerseys,” as Jeremy crosses through the doorway to the bedroom.  
Jeremy pauses in the doorway for a second and then enters the bedroom without a word. Kevin glances frustratedly at Jean and Jean only rolls his eyes in response.

Their gazes drift to whatever is quietly playing on the television as the last of the sleep leaves their eyes. Jean's gaze doesn't move when he hears the sound of Jeremy padding back into the room. Kevin only looks up when Jeremy’s voice, sounding smug, says, “like this?”

Jean would have looked anyway at the sound of Jeremy’s question, but Kevin is faster and first to see whatever Jeremy is talking about. The look on his face is indescribable and Jean twists in his seat on the couch to look.

Jeremy Knox is sunshine personified, skin tanned gold by the California sun and sandy blond hair falling into his eyes with freckles sprayed across his nose. Jean is acutely aware of just how gold and lovely Jeremy’s skin is, and in this moment he can see quite a lot of it. 

Jeremy stands in the doorway, arms loosely crossed as he leans on the white-painted wood. He's wearing Jean’s jersey and the neckline falls beautifully to the side to reveal the tanned skin of his collar bone. Stretching out from the hem of Jean’s jersey are Jeremy’s long legs, muscular and gold and perfect. Jean had registered somewhere in his mind that Jeremy seemed devoid of tan lines, but he has a sudden mental picture of Jeremy on his stomach tanning in the sun, sans clothes. 

Kevin makes a muffled sound in the back of his throat and makes an aborted motion as if he's trying to stand, but only ends up stumbling to his feet before he uses the couch for support as he stares. 

Jeremy doesn't seem self conscious at all, shifting sideways even more, tilting his head invitingly and bending his leg in a way that all Jean can imagine is his mouth on Jeremy’s neck and Kevin’s hands on Jeremy's thighs. 

“Jere,” Jean chokes out and Jeremy’s gaze slides from Kevin to Jean with an easy, lazy smile. 

“Jean,” Jeremy says easily and quirks an eyebrow. 

All at once Kevin seems to come back to himself and Jean doesn't have time to look at him when he says, “oh my god,” before he's striding across the room to Jeremy.

He pulls Jeremy forward out of the doorway and immediately pushes him backwards and to the side to pin him against the wall. Just like Jean knew he would Kevin’s hands slide up Jeremy’s thighs. Kevin grips the back of Jeremy’s thighs and his biceps bulge as he lifts Jeremy’s legs to lock around his waist.

Jeremy’s face flushes when Kevin uses his body to pin Jeremy to the wall, his head dropping back gently as Kevin’s lips move over his neck. He locks eyes with Jean just in time for Kevin to nip at his neck and his mouth drops open as he exhales shakily.

Jean finally moves, standing up from the couch and going to them, sandwiching Kevin between his and Jeremy’s body. He grips Kevin’s shoulder with one hand and cradles the back of Jeremy’s head in the other, pulling him forward to kiss over Kevin’s shoulder. 

Something in him settles when he kisses Jeremy, and it's the same when he kisses Kevin. Something that was loud and buzzing in the back of his head goes quiet as his tongue flicks Jeremy’s bottom lip or Jeremy pushes his own tongue tentatively to meet Jean’s.

Jean is satisfied with this, feeling Kevin’s back flex under his chest and Jeremy’s lips moving with his. And then Jeremy gasps into his mouth and small noises begin to leak out of his lips as he kisses Jean. Small gasps and whimpers play across his lips and Jean pulls away, Jeremy’s lips trying to follow but he’s blocked by Kevin’s shoulder. 

Jean slides away for a moment and Jeremy whines but Jean isn't sure how much of that is the loss of contact as Jeremy’s hand unfists from Jean’s sleeve, and how much of that is Kevin’s hands and teeth. 

Forming bruises trail across Jeremy’s neck and collarbone, and while one of Kevin’s hands is still holding Jeremy’s thigh Kevin’s body is leaning forward more to support Jeremy as his other hand disappears under the hem of the jersey.  
My jersey, Jean thinks and he understands suddenly Kevin’s obsession with Jeremy in their jerseys. 

Jean’s view of what Kevin is doing is blocked by Kevin himself and the jersey but Jeremy’s thighs are shaking where they're clenched around Kevin’s body, and he's making desperate little noises as his hips move in the smallest twitches against Kevin. Kevin groans into Jeremy’s neck and Jeremy throws his head back against the wall and moans, his kiss-red lips parted and his eyes closed. 

“Kev,” Jean says and Kevin ignores him but Jeremy looks at him again, breathily gasping Jean’s name and moaning again. 

“Kevin,” Jean says and Kevin pulls his lips off Jeremy’s collar bone and turns his head to look at Jean out of the corner of his eye.

Jean leans forward and whispers one word in Kevin’s ear that has Kevin extracting his hand from beneath the jersey and sliding Jeremy to the ground. Kevin moans at the friction of Jeremy moving against him and Jeremy keens.  
His legs shake when he has to stand on his own and he looks at Jean, the pupils of his blue eyes blown wide. 

He doesn't have to stand for long though, Jean towing them into the kitchen. Kevin moves around both of them and hops up to sit on the counter, dropping something next to his hip before reaching out for Jeremy.

Jeremy seems confused but happy to go along with it, especially as Jean pushes his hips against the counter between Kevin’s thighs and slides to his knees. Jeremy moans like he understands and leans forward to kiss Kevin messily, whining into his mouth. 

Jean smooths his hands up the backs of Jeremy’s thighs and it hits him all at once that Kevin had his fingers inside Jeremy. There’s lube on his thighs and when Jean nips at one of Jeremy’s cheeks he can taste the strawberry flavor of it. And then Kevin’s hands are next to his head on Jeremy’s ass, pulling Jeremy’s hips as he pushes his own forward. They both gasp and Kevin keeps his hands on Jeremy’s ass as he rubs his clothed cock against Jeremy’s.

Kevin’s hands also serve another purpose, pulling Jeremy’s cheeks apart so Jean can keep his hands on Jeremy’s beautiful toned thighs as he flattens his tongue against Jeremy. Jeremy’s thighs jerk under Jean’s hands and his lips detach from Kevin’s as he gives an ‘ah!’ Of surprise that twists into a moan. 

Jeremy’s noises are one of Jean’s favorite things about him. Sounds can be pulled out of Kevin with the right pressure, the right twist of a wrist or tongue. But Jeremy has no inhibitions about making noise, whimpers and whines falling freely past his lips, moans building beautifully in his throat. 

As Jean works at Jeremy, Kevin takes advantage of his own freed lips and returns to Jeremy’s neck. Kevin likes giving marks, especially to Jeremy, but Jean knows that Kevin also likes hearing Jeremy just as much as Jean does and when their lips are separated all his noises fall beautifully into open air. When Jean points his tongue Jeremy keens, and when Jean pulls back to just run his tongue along Jeremy, Jeremy whines and twitches his ass backwards.

When Jean pulls away to reach for the lube he saw Kevin drop on the counter he sees Kevin’s right hand creeping slowly forward towards Jeremy’s cock. Jean has to pull farther away to reach the lube and Jeremy gives a whine of protest. 

When he has the lube in hand Jean glances to Jeremy’s hands, one clenched in Kevin’s hair as Kevin bites at his neck and the other tangled in the hem of his jersey. Jean stills for a moment, considering. 

He coats the fingers of his right hand and then pushes the jersey up with his left so that he can see the full curve of Jeremy’s ass. When his hand touches Jeremy’s he grabs it and pulls it back to rest in his hair and Jeremy whimpers. 

“Jean,” he gasps and as debauched as he sounds Jean knows it's a question, an ‘are you sure?’ He kisses the base of Jeremy’s spine and curls his fingers around Jeremy’s, letting him weave his fingers through Jean’s dark hair. Jeremy leans forward slightly, pushing his collar bone into Kevin’s teeth but also spreading his thighs the slightest bit more and sticking his ass out. 

Jean gets back on track, putting his left hand where Kevin’s right hand was, spreading Jeremy open and using the tips of his fingers to hold the hem of his jersey off Jeremy’s ass. 

When Jeremy gives a tentative encouragement forward with the hand in Jean’s hair Jean follows, pressing his lips to the curve of Jeremy's ass and the tip of his lube covered finger to his hole. Jeremy gasps sharply when he feels it but before he can react otherwise he cries out sharply and jerks his hips forward. Jean knows Kevin’s hand has finally reached Jeremy’s cock, the other one still on his ass. 

Jeremy feels a hot hand stroking his cock at the same time a finger enters him again and he moans loudly, cutting it off into breathy gasps and keens as Jean adds a second finger like Kevin had before, and Kevin works his cock in his hand.  
For a second it's all Jean can hear, Kevin’s and his hands moving together and Jeremy gasping desperately. 

Jean knows his boys well and as Jeremy’s gasps pitch into whines and his hand tries to be gentle as it clenches in Jean’s hair he listens-

“So pretty Jeremy,” Kevin sighs and Jean would smile at the predictability if he wasn't working his tongue in next to his fingers. Jeremy moans loudly at the sensation, whimpers of their names falling from his lips.

“Jeremy-” Jeremy’s hand disappears from Jean's hair and Kevin's words are cut off by a harsh gasp and whine as Jeremy supposedly reaches into his pajama pants to get him off. 

“God Jeremy, so fucking good,” Kevin moans and Kevin’s left hand flexes on his right cheek as Jeremy’s thighs start to shake and his hips jerk helplessly back and forth between Jean’s mouth and Kevin’s hand. 

“Look at Jeremy in your jersey Jean,” Kevin says, Jeremy’s hand on his cock punching small sounds of pleasure out of his throat. Similar sounds drop sweetly out of Jeremy’s mouth but less controlled, longer and louder. Jean pulls his face away and adds a third finger, turning his face to kiss the scarred back of Kevin’s left hand before nipping Jeremy’s ass next to his fingers. 

Jean considers quickly what he could say, how he could say it and finally settles on letting French curl off his tongue into Jeremy’s skin.

“Tell him how beautiful he looks like this, taking my fingers so well,” Jean says in French and Jeremy whines in the back of his throat, pushing his ass back as Kevin obediently translates. When the word ‘well’ leaves Kevin’s lips Jean curls his fingers against Jeremy’s prostate and licks around where his fingers disappear. 

Jeremy cries out and his hips stutter wildly as he comes, Jean rubbing his fingers over and over and Kevin working him through it. When Kevin’s hand leaves Jeremy’s ass Jean extracts his fingers and Jeremy whimpers. 

Kevin slides off the counter and turns Jeremy so that he can slump back against it, reaching down to help Jean stand off of his sore knees.

When Jean stands even the slight friction of his pajama pants against his cock makes him gasp quietly and Kevin lets Jean take the lead. He moves easily as Jean backs himself against the counter and pulls Kevin forward. Kevin doesn't pin him with a hand in either side of him body, instead he reaches the hand with Jeremy’s come on it down Jean’s pants and seals their lips together, fisting the other in Jean’s shirt. 

Jean can hear Jeremy’s heavy breathing as he tangles one hand in Kevin’s hair and reaches where Kevin’s pajama pants are already threatening to come off of his hips.

Kevin can't stop talking long enough to properly kiss Jean but he doesn't mind, loves the way Kevin babbles when he's close. Kevin knows Jean can't stand anyone talking about him during sex, so Kevin talks about Jeremy. 

“He's so gorgeous when he comes Jean,” Kevin gasps into Jean's mouth as Jean twists his wrist, and Jean jerks his hips forward into Kevin's fist in response, letting out a small gasp. 

“You know how he looks, when his eyes roll-,” Kevin cuts himself off with a whine and the jerks of his hips become less rhythmic, “- when his eyes roll back,” Kevin chokes out. Jean lets his lips travel over Kevin’s jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin below his ear and sucking on the juncture between his neck and his jaw.

“And his mouth drops open and all I want to do is kiss him- and then he moans and-”

Kevin’s rhythm finally breaks and Jean licks into his mouth as he gasps and comes in hot pulses over Jean’s hand, his hips stuttering wildly as he chases his release.

Kevin keeps talking as Jean pulls his hand out of Kevin’s pants to clench it on his hip as Kevin jerks him faster.

“You know the noise Jean,” Kevin gasps into Jean’s ear and the muscles in Jean’s stomach clench. 

“The one that's louder than all the others, the one he makes when all he wants is for someone to fuck him through it, when you're giving him so much pleasure that he can't hold back-” 

Jean buries his face in Kevin’s neck as he comes, thrusting sloppily into Kevin’s hand and riding out his orgasm as each movement against his cock punches pleasured little ‘ah-ah-ah’s out of his chest. 

Kevin’s body shifts and when Jean pulls his head out of Kevin’s neck he sees Jeremy on Kevin’s other side, craning his neck up to kiss Kevin lazily as Kevin pants into his mouth. 

“There's come on my jersey,” Jean sighs and Jeremy pulls away from Kevin with a sly little smile. 

“So you mean to tell me you didn't enjoy me wearing your jersey at all?” Jeremy chirps and Jean rolls his eyes at Jeremy. 

“What I mean is next time, you're wearing Kevin’s jersey.”

**Author's Note:**

> check my bio for my tumblr


End file.
